


One Boy, Five Men

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [14]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Eating, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Strangers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Part 2 of Give me Attention. Bill's friends came back to play.





	One Boy, Five Men

**Author's Note:**

> I know the next one is supposed to be the death of both of them, but it's still in drafts. Enjoy the requested work.

It was rare that Bill would share but after a trip with his drinking buddies and their insistence of coming back, Bill made it happened. He made it happened after they took a test to see if they weren't carrying any STDs and made them promise to have condoms while doing this.

A rare moment indeed, but he was going to play this safe. They kept his secret, so why not let them have fun. The boy himself, naked as the day he was born, looked at all the men surrounding him like meat.

He did like it. The fact they came back for him made him feel special. He still only had feelings for his daddy, but Bill made sure that nothing will change and it would always be only them.

He was just sharing tonight.

Curtis, one of Bill's good friends, started it off by pushing him onto his back and kissing him roughly. One guy, Willis, got in front of Curtis and held the boy's wrist, two men, Mark and Peter, spread the boy's legs apart and went to lick his balls and cock while making out over it, and one man, Ricky, was beside Curtis and teasing the boy's nipples and stroking himself through his pants.

Bill watched as they attack his son like dogs in heat and fighting over the only boy-pussy they want. He couldn't blame them, he personally loves his ass. But he sat on the couch, legs spread, pants to his knees, and stroke himself through his boxers.

The son couldn't move. His body was bound and so many mouths and fingers touched him in so many sensitive places. He bucked his hips up in someone's mouth. Curtis dived his tongue in his mouth, spit coming down the side of the son's mouth as they tongue wrestle until Ricky pinched his nipples, calling him a bad boy and a dirty slut.

He felt like one too and it was hot. When Curtis raised up off him and moved to his other side, the boy said, "Yeah. I'm so bad. So dirty." The boy moans out. Then he cried out when Peter's tongue licked his hole. It was too much of tease while Mark bobbed his head on the son's growing cock.

Ricky and Curtis went to town on the son's nipples, licking, sucking, and nipping his nipples. Willis climb over the son's face after undressing, stroking his cock while the son sucked and kitty licked his balls. The son shivered in pleasure, his hard cock in Mark's mouth.

Mark tasted the salty precome leaking from the tip and onto his tongue but didn't want him to blow yet. Mark stopped sucking the son's cock and tapped Peter to stopped to get undressed and get the lube. The son whined but thankfully Ricky stroked his cock, but it was too slow.

The vibrations of the son's moans traveled up Willis balls, leaking onto the son's upper chest and collarbones. The son's nipples were hardened and perked, the air cold against them when Curtis and Ricky moved their lips to properly undressed.

Willis made him get on all fours to suck his cock after putting on a condom. The son was thankful for that. He spared a glance at Bill, catching Bill jerking off slowly and pinching his own nipples. He did want to give him a show. So he took the cock like it was Bill's.

He licked at it licked it like it was a popsicle, Willis moaning and sliding his fingers through his hair. He made sure Bill see the son's tongue circle around the head, seeing Bill moving his thumb at the same time and groaning.

Mark and Peter made do with this position. Mark got on his back and in between the son's legs and Peter straddled Mark, grinding on him while prepping the son for both of their cocks.

The son moaned when he felt fingers penetrating him, motivating him to bob his head faster. Mark moaned as Peter grind on him, making his cock hard and wanting. Ricky and Curtis kissed on Willis, making him thrust into the son's warm mouth.

The son choked, his nose always meeting the Willis pubic hair with his cock down his throat. More fingers filled his hole, bigger than what he could take, the stretching shooting shocks up his spine. Bill heard the many moans filled his house. This was better than porn.

He took off his pants and got on his knees. He licked his fingers thoroughly before fingering himself, matching the movement Peter was doing to his boy's ass. Peter teased the son's prostate, making the son whine. He had spit rolling down his chin and his eyes watery.

All he tasted was the salty precome coating his mouth. Willis's balls were tight as it hit the son's chin. Thankfully, Peter pulled the son away before he cum. Mark put on his condom and lubed himself.

The son lined himself up before sinking down on Mark with a groan. He placed his hands on Mark's chest, bowing his head. It always felt good to finally have something thick and hard in him. It was better than fingers and most certainly better than a tongue.

"Just like that. Fuck baby, you feel amazing." Mark groaned out. The son hummed and circled his hips, everyone watching the boy bit his lip and the high moans that went straight to their groins. "Not bad yourself, Mark." The boy said.

Peter put on his condom and lube himself more so it would slip in easily and slide against Mark's cock with little friction. Mark held the boy still, Willis, Curtis, and Ricky watching another cock enter the small hole. The son felt himself getting filled, his walls pressed against the two cocks.

The three males groaned, the son hissing a bit at the stretch. "C'mon baby, you can take it. Be a good slut." Peter told him before he was balls deep into the boy. The boy couldn't move but held himself up onto Mark's chest.

Mark's knees were against the son's hips, Peter's hands on his shoulders. Peter started with light thrusting, he himself on edge. The son gritted his teeth, trying to relax. Curtis distracted him by kissing him more tenderly for a while.

Ricky and Willis rubbed his thighs and chest, giving him praise for taking such large cocks. The son relaxed and Peter's thrust was becoming easier to manage. Mark thrust his hips shallowly, not really minding because of the warm feel up Peter's cock moving against him moving faster, thus the son occasional squeeze of his hole.

It was perfect for him and all he had to do was hold the son down so they won't slip out. Peter sped up his thrust, gripping the son's shoulders. The son moaned loudly until Curtis shut him up with his own condom-covered cock. The son didn't have to move his head since Curtis took control to face fuck him.

Curtis gripped his hair and slam his cock in time with Peter's thrust. Whenever the boy moaned, Curtis held the boy's head to feel those vibrations travel up his cock and to his balls. Ricky and Willis took to the son's sides and nipples.

The flick them with their tongue and tug on them, sometimes kissing the son's neck while they jerk themselves off. Everyone had something to do and all of it added pleasure to the son's body.

Peter's pistoning into the boy while cursing up a storm, Mark's untimely thrust that took the son by surprised, Willis pinching his nipples and marking his neck, Ricky's dirty whispers into the son's ear while jerking himself and the son's cock, and Curtis aggressive thrust that made the son drool, eyes watery, and can barely breathe, but it all felt like a high to him. 

To top it all off, Bill steady watching him like he was his favorite pornstar. Bill stopped fingering himself and prompted his boy to cum. "Cum for me baby. I know you want to. Let me hear that pretty moan for me." Bill said. The son loved that husky voice that always makes the son's bones shook.

Bill back Curtis away, Ricky and Willis doing the same when the son cried out. Tears stream down his cheeks, his hole tightening around two cocks, and the son seeing colors behind his eyelids. 

He cum violently onto Mark's abdomen, Bill taking a bit with his finger and cleaning it up. It'll be a waste not to. The son fell limply onto Mark, Peter slipping out first. Bill helped the son off Mark and onto his back.

Mark got up and join the other males that surrounded the son. The son was so tired, bathing in his afterglow and couldn't move a muscle. Five men jerked off over him while Bill got between the son's legs and kissed his boy for a moment.

The son couldn't reciprocate it, but it felt so nice. Bill sat up and slip inside his boy, the son's ass always home for his seed only. "Go ahead, boys. Mark your toy." Bill told him.

It didn't take long and all the son felt was warm semen covering his body and face. Bill cum in his hole, which was stretched out and warm for him. Many groans echoed in the house, many hands rubbing the semen all over his body, and the only seed he wanted in him leaking out of his hole. 

Yeah, was a rare time Bill would share his boy, but when he does, it'll always be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fivesome. Tell me how I did. Always welcomed for criticism.


End file.
